Never Again
by RavenSara84
Summary: What was going on inside Ryuuga's mind when L Drago took over his body? What if L Drago and Ryuuga were fighting for control over the human's body?


Title: Never Again

Rating: K+

Summary: During the battle against Ginga, when Ryuuga was possessed by L Drago, what was going on inside his mind? What if he was confronting the dragon?

_L Drago, I am the one in control_. Ryuuga snarled at the dragon, inside his mind's eye he and L Drago were confronting each other, even though they were in the middle of a fight with Ginga. The white haired teen was trying to keep the beast at bay, although he was now finding it harder to do.

_Where does your power come from?_ The beast asked, encircling him with its long body, challenging him; _Who allows you to use the dark power?_

_Who gives you those bladers spirits? _He snapped back, although he felt the dark power overwhelm him and making him feel weak which gave the dragon far more control over his body than ever before.

_You are not my Master boy_. The dragon snapped, taking full advantage of his 'host' and began to change the physical features of Ryuuga's body, incorporating his own more dragon like looks to the humanoid body.

_I've controlled you longer than… _He narrowed his eyes at the beast, trying to figure out why the beast had betrayed him.

_Yes. Yes you did. You were good. _The beast complimented him with a slight nod and then narrowed its own dark eyes at the human; _But I am older, I have seen these foolish humans try to enslave me. It's the reason I am still around and they are not._

_They died…_ Ryuuga remembered, knowing the truth of what happened to those who had once wielded L Drago, feeling a slight coldness creep over him.

_Exactly, the mystery has always been; what killed them?_

Amber eyes snapped over at the dragon, knowing that the beast was proud of what it had done; _You._ He stated and continued to glare at the beast.

L Drago respected the boy, after all it took a lot of guts to keep arguing with such a powerful creature, none of his past wielders had done so, they had all begged for their lives. It was a refreshing change; to finally face someone who would not tremble at the pure unadulterated power.

Cocky and brash, that was Ryuuga, the perfect human to become the owner of L Drago and he had fed the dragon plenty of powerful bladers spirits to keep him happy.

The boy had proven his worth when he battled for the first time with the dragon against Pegasus, granted it had resulted in him falling into a coma, but L Drago didn't care. The dragon had a human who could well make it! Who could destroy that Pegasus.

Then that wielder of the Leon Bey came along, and everything was almost undone due to Ryuuga wanting to prove himself, that he didn't need the dark power that came from stolen power of other bladers.

_That_ had been a challenge and L Drago didn't like that, he had to make sure that they won the match; the dragon alone would face _Pegasus_! Ryuuga had allowed the dragon to overwhelm him, he _willed_ it so and it was this match that was the most important. _This_ match was one that L Drago refused to allow a human to interfere.

Possession was the best option for the dragon.

_You dare to fight back?_ L Drago would have smirked, impressed by the human standing defiantly, still glaring at the beast.

The dragon had given _everything_ that Ryuuga wanted and desired, as the beast had with all its previous wielders, but the dragon found that there was always something missing. There was something that L Drago couldn't achieve for the white haired human.

_Yea, I do._ Ryuuga replied and smirked at the dark dragon; _You don't own me, you can't give me what I want._

_I gave you power! The dark power that consumed all your enemies!_

_Didn't I already beat them? Aren't we close to defeating Ginga?_ He turned to face the window that showed what was going on outside his body, the match that they were in the middle of; _Actually, it looks like you are about to lose. Guess it's not a smart idea to do two things at once._

The dragon would have roared but instead it disappeared, trying to remain focused on the battle, but it was too late, Pegasus had defeated L Drago who returned to its bey and freeing Ryuuga who was now falling to his death as the building collapsed.

Though in a strange twist of fate Ginga and Pegasus flew down and grabbed his arm.

The sensation of someone having a tight grip on his forearm caused Ryuuga to look up in surprise; "Huh? Ginga?" Though he backed away from the boy once they were on the ground and began to look for his bey.

He went unnoticed, everyone was busy celebrating Ginga's win, although everyone knew it had been a close call. Ryuuga _knew_ it was a close call and he spotted his bey, crouching down to pick it up he carefully took in the damage.

_You lost._ He thought, knowing that the beast within the bey was asleep once more; _Never again, never again will you possess a human like that._

He walked away, already knowing where he would go, after all L Drago had given him the idea some time ago, but he never thought he would need to go there. The dragon had told him everything when they first worked together, that L Drago was a fragment of a star, but over the long history it became embedded with human's greed and hatred. As far as Ryuuga was concerned the bey needed to be cleansed, returned to what it used to be, to go back to its former glory!

Ryuuga was going to make sure it was done properly.


End file.
